Most retailers display their wares on shelves carried by fixtures, gondolas, or the like. A problem arises when similar goods of differing sizes, such as containers, articles of clothing or the like are displayed on the same shelf of the unit. Due primarily to handling by the potential consumer, such items can easily become mixed up resulting not only in an undesirable, unsightly display, but also in a potential mispurchase by the consumer. At a minimum, the retailer must spend time daily to reorganize his wares.
Moreover, when goods are displayed on flat shelving, they do not attract the attention of the shopper as well as goods which are hanging or are otherwise more visible. However, some goods are not susceptible to being displayed in a hanging fashion, and if the shelving is other than flat, the organization problem discussed above is compounded.
Placing the different sized items in separate bins is also not a workable solution. Not only do the bins significantly add to the costs of the display feature, but also they tend to hide the goods from the desired visual display for the consumer. In addition, the use of bins adds a required and somewhat tedious frequent cleaning problem for the retailer.
In short, the need exists for a merchandising display system which can economically and efficiently display goods, potentially of differing sizes, in an organized fashion, and present those goods to the consumer in an appealing fashion.